Nightmares
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: ONESHOT It was nothing, just nightmares, no big deal. She didn't want to bother anyone with something so simple and stupid, he was just so persistent. Hinted RobRae


**_I feel like Beast Boy is seriously underestimated, and that he's still an idiot, but smarter than people think. So I put it in the story!_**

* * *

 **** _They're just dreams, nothing wrong, just dreams._

That's what she had been telling herself for _months_ now, it didn't do much to calm her.

Raven had been having nightmares ever since she defeated her father, every single event that happened replayed itself as if she was watching a movie. It started on her birthday and went on 'till the part where she fought back against her father, only she didn't.

In the dream, she never gained her powers back, in the dream, she could only watch as her friends got knocked unconscious while they tried to save her. The dream ended with Trigon grabbing her and taking her to Azar knows where, ignoring all her struggles and cries to get to her friends. But what could she do? She was just a little girl.

The half-demon closed her eyes and mentally chanted her mantra over and over, trying her best to calm herself. Yes, she had control over her powers now, but that didn't mean she couldn't slip up when it got too much for her.

She was in the Titans Lounge, sitting quietly in a corner with a book while Beast Boy was playing video games on the couch. Starfire had managed to drag Cyborg to go to the 'mall of shopping' with her, it was a new habit she picked up, she made a point of dragging one of the Titans with her whenever she went shopping. That day Cyborg was the unlucky one.

Robin was in the gym, training, as always.

"Raven?"

Her eyes snapped open, she blinked a couple of times before focusing on Beast Boy, raising an eyebrow in question.

He had paused his game, something was off, he could sense it. Not only that, but he could practically _smell_ her fear. Sometimes it was a good thing to be part animal. "Are you alright?"

The purple-cloaked Titan froze. Well damn, had she been that obvious? Or did he decide to start being perspective _now?_

"I'm fine," she stated, making sure to keep her usual monotone as she stared at him. If she looked away, he'd definitely know something was wrong if she looked away, it was something all of the Titans had picked up on, much to her dismay.

The green changeling tilted his head to the side. "You're lying, something's wrong. Should I call Robin?" He asked, knowing that the relationship between the two 'birds' was stronger than the others had with Raven.

"I'm not lying." If he called their leader, she was screwed. He was the most observant of the team, he'd know with just one look, and she couldn't lie to him, he'd see right through. Not only that, but they had a bond, calling Robin was _not_ an option.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Rae, my ears aren't this huge _just_ so it could look ridiculous. Your voice wavered at the end." He stated, making her wonder if her teammate was smarter than he let the others think.

Raven sighed and stood up to put her cup in the sink, giving herself a good excuse to not look at him. "There's nothing wrong, really."

"I don't think-"

"Damn it Beast Boy," she growled quietly, almost ninety percent sure he heard because of his sensitive hearing. "The one time you choose to think and not do anything stupid and you choose to do it _now?"_

He blinked. "I...think you really should go talk to Robin..."

Before she could reply, the man in question walked in, making his way to the fridge to get a water bottle. A towel swung over his shoulder. "Talk to me about what?"

"Something's wrong with Raven." The youngest of the Titans blurted, shrinking into a mouse when he felt Raven's glare on him.

Robin paused in front of the half-demon when he passed her, masked eyes staring at her for a couple seconds before he shook his head. "Nah, she's fine. Probably just exhausted from fighting Plasmus earlier." With that, he walked out of the room to go take a shower.

Raven narrowed her eyes as she watched him leave, he was faking it. He knew damn well that something was wrong with her, he just didn't want to bring it up in front of Beast Boy. Speaking of which...

She turned to face the changeling, shrugging at his questioning gaze. "I told you."

He bit his lip, looking as if he was about to protest but decided against it and went back to playing his game. The others really underestimated him, but he preferred it that way, it gave him an advantage. Like now, he knew both birds weren't telling the truth, he also knew that Raven had no idea what Robin was doing, he could sense her confusion.

"If you're going to be avoiding him, good luck, it isn't easy." He spoke without looking back, surprising Raven again.

* * *

"Friends! We have returned from the mall of shopping!" The excited alien cried when she returned a few hours later, followed by a grumpy-looking Cyborg who ended up carrying most of the bags.

"Did you have fun at the mall, Star?" Robin asked automatically, not even looking up from the screen.

"Yes, it was a glorious activity!" She replied.

"What's he obsessin' over this time?" Cyborg muttered, handing the bags to Starfire, who didn't hesitate to fly to her room.

"Nothing, just showing Beast Boy that I beat his highscore a _long_ time ago," the masked leader replied. Smirking when he heard the changeling muttering something about cheating.

Cyborg rolled his eyes. " _Everyone_ can beat the grass stain's highscore," he paused, frowning when he saw a certain Titan not there. "Where's Raven?"

Robin shrugged, surprising the oldest Titan. The two birds _always_ knew were the other was, claiming it was the bond, so him not knowing were she was sounded a bit suspicious.

Before he could mention it though, the purple-cloaked Titan walked in. "You survived," she greeted the mechanic man dryly.

Cyborg scoffed. "You're lucky you never have to go."

"Sometimes it's a good thing I scare people." She replied, setting the kettle on the stove for the water to boil.

Beast Boy coughed, catching his best friend's attention. He motioned towards the two birds with his eyes, signaling for Cyborg to pay attention.

He immediately noticed the slight change in the two's behavior. Raven was tapping her nails against the counter, a thing she did whenever she was nervous. She was looking anywhere _but_ Robin.

The masked acrobat didn't seem fazed by it, he just continued with his business as if nothing was wrong.

Starfire flew in, stopping when she noticed how silent it was in the room. "Is there something not right?" She asked, looking between Robin and Raven.

"No," they both replied.

Raven was quick to finish making her tea and disappear.

* * *

He caught her alone the next morning.

She was on the roof, watching the sunrise and thinking things through. As long as she was able to avoid the Titan's leader, she didn't have to explain anything. It were just silly nightmares, no need to bother anyone with it.

"You do realize that avoiding me isn't going to help, right?"

She froze.

Raven wasn't the only one who tended to wake up early, he was the exact same, sometimes waking up before she did. How she forgot that, she didn't know.

"I'm not avoiding you," she denied.

He didn't respond, just went to stand beside her. "You know it's just a nightmare, right? Nothing you can't tell me."

She blinked, a bit startled as she looked at him. "How did you-"

"I know a person having troubles with nightmares when I see one, Raven. It takes one to know one." Robin replied, not looking at her.

The half-demon flinched, knowing fully well what he was talking about. He had nightmares of his parents dying, especially when he was stressed. She remembered seeing it when she went inside his mind and created the bond, she never mentioned it, but he knew what she'd seen.

"It's just..." she sighed.

He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I know."

Robin left the roof, leaving her to wonder what the hell just happened.

* * *

 _ **I don't know how I feel about this fic...**_


End file.
